lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Money
Money is the main and in-game currency of Lumber Tycoon 2 used to buy items, vehicle spots, structures, and blueprints in the game. It is extremely vital to progress in the game. Money is earned when the player puts Logs, Planks, or the Land Sign into the Wood Dropoff, and if another player sends a specific amount of money to you. More money is earned from planks than logs. Money is also obtained by buying it from the green highlighted Get The Money tab in the Menu. This tab allows the player to buy a certain amount of money for a controlled amount of Robux (R$) The hint at the bottom of the tab reads: "In-game purchases help to support the developer and keep the game updated with new content." There is also a tab/feature entitled Send Money. The player can accept donations or payments through this feature and can even donate themselves to others. This is often used for "trading" with other players. The default amount of money to send is $50 but this can be changed to lower or higher numbers. As of 21st of November, Defaultio has added a cooldown system for donating, in an attempt to prevent auto save failure duplication. P.S:'''' ''The "Send Money" button is only usable after you've played at least a week after starting to play the game.'' There is a glitch that occurs after every other transaction of money using the Send Money menu tab. What will happen is that you will be able to choose an amount of money and to which player, but when you select "Transfer", the money will not be sent and you will stay on the same page. To fix this glitch, simply click "Close" and reopen the menu. You will then be able to transfer money as usual. Another glitch that occured on 3/8/2017 at 7:30 PM (UK Time), There was a glitch that when you join a private server, leave, rejoin, load again, You would've got 20 million money. This glitch was patched on 3/9/2017 (Tested from mrfunnylaughs4) as that you can't join private servers for now and your saves were reverted 10 hours before if you did the glitch and got to 20 million money. As stated before, the Send Money feature enables the player to send money to other users. The player may also accept donations as well, but its main use by the majority of players of this game is trading and selling. The player may ask another player to a trade, or vice versa. However, there is no true dealing system so there is a very large chance that the player may be scammed. Be sure to keep this in mind when doing transactions with other players and make sure you know the player you are trading with can be trusted. When sending money to another player, be cautious to make sure you have selected the correct player. Many players accidentally send the money to an incorrect player and that person usually does not receive their money back nor do they receive their product which they were paying for. Category:Vital Objects Category:Money